No more attractive then a blast ended skrewt!
by ShimmeringRaven
Summary: Melanie Feilds Finally gives Fred Weasley the date he has been waiting for for Seven years. The summary sucks I know but it's 1:01 am and I'm having a hard time coming up with anything right now :P Disclaimer** I do not own any of the characters aside from Melanie and Sadie :P


" Mel, he's starring at you again" My best friend Sadie whispered in a hush. She attempted to stiffle a giggle but failed miserable.

" Shhhh!" I whispered fiercely, I didn't want to give him an excuse to come over here. By him I mean the one and only Fredrick Weasley. The most annoying git I have ever met.

" Oh come on Mel, Just give up all ready and say yes" Fred's been trying to get me to go out with him since first year and every time I have declined. He just can't take no for an answer. The first time he tried to ask me out he pulled a prank on me first thinking it would be charming! Now what girl in there right mind would want slime dumped on them in front of the entire school and THEN have the person who did it stand on the table and ask you to be his girlfriend? Im sorry but I was absolutely humiliated.

" Now why would I want to date that pompous arrogant rude-" Sadie rolled her brown eyes and continued to cut me off.

" Melanie Feilds stop being such a stubborn twit! He has liked you for SEVEN years and not ONCE has he given up! He obviously cares for you!" She said in a huff, her blonde bangs flying up as she blew hot air out in frustration.

" He OBVIOUSLY has a commitment issue and doesn't know how to take a hint! I've told him time and time again that I am not interested!" I was aware of my voice getting louder as I spoke and made a vast attempt to quiet it so as not to draw the attention of the person I was trying to avoid. Sadie glared at me and I knew she was getting frustrated. She has been trying to get me to date Fred for years now and I think part of the reason is because she has been developing a crush on his brother George. I once made it a point to mention that to her and she made it a point to turn my brown hair into a puke mustard yellow. Needless to say I never brought it up again.

" Melanie explain to me what he has ever done to make you not want to date him? What is so bad about him?" Her eyes narrowed as she waited for my answer.

" First year!" I reminded her but she just shook her head.

" Mel it's been seven years get over it!" I sighed. But I had still not given up.

" He is annoying and immature and and he does that stupid thing with his eyes..." I crossed my arm grumpily over my chest as I waited for her to contradict everything I had just said.

" Okay first off you immature and he is not annoying he is funny there is a big difference and what eye thing?" I grumbled because yes she was right I did have my very immature moments and I suppose sitting here with my arms crossed and pouting was a tab bit childish.

" The one where he looks at me " At that Sadie smirked. She never failed to miss the small blush that would creep up like an ugly rash ever time Fred Weasley looked at me. It was this stupid reaction I hadn't worked on fixing to make it stop yet.

" Well you do find him attractive right?" I grumbled at this question. In fact I grumble a lot when it comes to Fred.

" I suppose so." I muttered and this made her smile brighter.

" See George I told you she could get her to admit it, that'll be one galleon!" I heard an annoying voice ring out behind me and could feel my face heating up.

" Well you've earned this one fair and square." George chimed in also from behind me. My blue eyes starred at Sadie menacingly. My best friend is a traitor! She defiantly did this on purpose! I just admitted to Fred Weasley that I found him attractive! I've been trying for years to make him think that I thought the dirt on the bottom of my shoe was prettier then him. AND NOW, thanks to my so called bestfriend he knows I find him attractive! Sadie flashed me a small smile before she got up.

" Where are you going?" I exclaimed.

" She's going for a walk with me." George grabbed Sadies hand causing her to giggle before looking apologetically at me. Once Sadie and George were gone Fred proceeded to take her empty seat.

" So you think im the hottest guy at Hogwarts huh? " He asked, his lips turning into a sly grin.

" I never said that. I have seen blast ended skrewts cuter then you." This did not have the effect that I was hoping for. In fact he just grinned cheekily at me.

" They must have been some dashing skrewts." I glared at him, quiet conscious of the blood flooding to my cheeks the longer he starred at me.

" What do you want Fred?" I asked already knowing the answer. He reached a hand across the table and captured my hand. His touch sent tingles up my hand and I almost didn't want him to let go. He captured my gaze and held it there for a moment before speaking.

" I just want one date with you." His eyes held this pleading look they made me want to reach out and hug him. What was wrong with me? Was this some kind of prank he was pulling?

" One date?" I asked questioningly, which surprised both of us. Normally I just say flat out no.

" Yeah one date that's all i'm asking for." Looking into his eyes I couldn't even think. Its like that muggle expression where you get lost in someones eyes.

" Fine one date." I agreed. If I wasn't so shocked at what I agreed to I would be laughing at the expression of complete and utter disbelief on his face. He quickly composed himself though.

" Great meet me down here at midnight tomorrow night." And with that he released my hand and jumped up onto the table.

" SHE SAID YES! MELANIE FEILDS HAS FINALLY AGREED TO GO ON A DATE WITH ME!" He shouted to the whole common room before jumping off the table to reciev many high fives from the guys whereas Melanie was left to receive many jealous glares from the girls who had a crush on Fred and George for the longest time. I heard a lot of mumbled ' finallys ' and ' it's about time' . Ignoring the aggravating comments of the common room, i decided to head to bed.

God knows I have a long night ahead of me tomorrow.

" I have nothing to wear!" It was nearly twelve o'clock and the contents of my entire closet was strewn across our dormitory.

" Wow, for someone who doesn't like Fred you sure seem to put a lot of thought into what you look like." Angelina chimed from her spot on her bed. She popped another candy into her mouth as she watched Katie and Sadie struggle to put together an outfit for me.

" Just because I don't like him doesn't mean I want him to think i'm ugly." I defended.

" Okay, How about this?" Katie held up a pair of black skinny jeans and a pink blouse with a pair of pink strappy sandals. Before I could even make a comment Sadie was pushing me into the the bathroom, throwing the outfit in behind me.

" The outfit is perfect now put it on quick, you only have ten minutes before your late!" I knew she was right as I struggled to put the outfit on. We had already done my hair in soft loose curls and put a small amount of makeup on me. I did have to admit I looked pretty okay.

" You done yet?" Angelina called through the door.

" Yeah" I answered as I was rushing put the door, already ten minutes late.

" Have fun!"

" Be safe!"

" Give him a chance!" All three girls shouted at the same time as I was rushing down the stairs into the empty common room.

Fred sat in an arm chair by the fire. For a moment he looked pretty sad that is until he saw me and then he jumped up and dashed to my side. A goofy grin spread across him face.

" You look gorgeous." He admitted as he handed me a single red rose. I could feel the blush creep up in my cheeks once again.

" Thanks, your not looking so bad yourself." I admitted. In fact he was looking quite good.

He wore faded blue jeans and a form fitting long sleeved shirt. His role as a beater on the quidditch team sure did him a lot of good. His red hair was in an organized mess on top of his head. Almost like he had spent hours in front of the mirror to get it like that. The thought made me giggle which earned me a sly look from Fred.

" Well shall we go then?" He asked offering me his arm. I grabbed onto it hesitantly. I liked the way his arm feels. He was strong and I had to admit I liked it.

" Where exactly are we going?" I eyed him suspiciously as he opened the common room door.

" Oh that Mel is part of the surprise" He winked at me before leading me threw a secret passage way.

I could feel butterflies forming in my stomach and struggled to hide the ghost of a smile that was starting to appear. Luckily it was to dark for him to see as he led me through a passage way that took us who knows where.

Finally we came to a stop in the dark.

" Lumos" Fred whispered . Light reflected off of stone walls revealing the very long passage way we had just walked through.

" Do you trust me?" He whispered. His warm breath caressing my cheek sending involuntary shivers down my spine.

" y-yes" I stuttered, mentally cursing myself as a smirk formed on his face.

" good" and with that and small piece of fabric fell over my eyes.

" Okay your going to need to be really quiet now." He mumbled as he let me out to where I could only guess was outside. The cold wind caught me off guard causing me to shiver slightly. I found myself leaning into his hard chest for some much needed warmth. He wrapped his strong arms around me before speaking again.

" Hold on tight." He warned before and familiar pull told me that we were apparating. With a thud I landed on the a patch of grass but almost instantaneously Fred was at my side.

" Mel you okay?" Even though I still couldn't see I knew that he was starring at me.

" I'd be better if I could see." I reminded him of the blindfold still covering my eyes.

" Oh right you can take that off now!" He laughed. Immediately I pulled the fabric off of my eyes and gasped.

We were on a hill near the shrieking shack. On the ground lay a blanket surrounded my a dozen little floating candles. On the blanket was all kinds of food.

" Fred this is amazing!" I exclaimed, not even realizing that at some point our hands had intertwined.

" Glad you like it! The foods courtesy of the house elves off course but the idea was all mine!" He said proudly as he led me to the blanket. I didn't have very much to say as I starred open mouthed at the blanket. Nobody has ever done anything this romantic on a date before, and i never suspected something like this to come from the king of pranks himself.

" Fred...wow." Was all I managed to say which seemed to please him more then expected.

" Yeah thoes words tend to go in the same sentece often." I actually laughed at one of his jokes as we sat down to eat.

Never in my life had I thought i would be on a date with Fred Weasley and actually enjoying myself!

We spent the night talking and eating and laughing. I dont think there was a moment where I didnt find myself laughing at something he had said or done. He told me all about his and George's dream to open there own joke shop and told me all about his family. I actually found myself intrigued by his stories. A particular one about how he had tricked this muggle names Dudley into eating a toungue tied toffee had me crying from laughing so hard. After we finished eating, with a swish of his wand he sent all the dirty dishes back to the kitchens and we layed under the stares.

" It's a bit chilly up here." I commented as another cool wind sent me shivering.

" Oh well I can- I can warm you up." I had never once heard Fred so unsure of himself and it made me smile a little.

" Okay." I agreed softly and I cuddled into his side. He did keep true to his word and soon enough I was very warm. In fact between the soft lull of his voice and the warmth I was feeling I was drifting to sleep.

" Mel, I think it's time we get you back." Fred laughed lightly waking me out of my sleep.

" Im sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep." I said in between a yawn. In fact I was a bit disappointed that I had fallen asleep. I was having such a good time I didn't want the night to end.

" It's alright, it's nearly four in the morning anyway." I starred up at him in surprise not sure if he was joking or not. It had felt like we had only been out for an hour at most.

" Oh wow. Where did the time go?" I asked quietly, more to myself then him. Once again he wrapped his warm arms around me as we apparated to a small door on a building outside Hogsmead. Fred did some pattern on the wall to reveal the passage way we had taken inside the school.

" How did you know about this?" I asked as we made our way back to the castle.

" Oh thats a secret you'll have to wait to find out." He said with a wink before pushing aside a curtain that led us to the the snoozing fat lady.

" OI, Fat lady wake up." Fred muttered as he tapped on the picture.

" What are you two doing out of bed so early?" She grumpled. But Fred never answered.

" Licorish whips." He spoke as he pulled me into his side. I was grateful he did that too because I was practically falling asleep on my feet.

" Licorish whips." He repeated when she didnt give any sign of opening.

" Alright alright!" She muttered grumpily swinging open.

Once inside the common room realitly hit me.

I had just went on a date with Fred Weasley and actually had fun!

" I hope we can do this again." I surprised myself by saying. Fred smiled brightly.

" Of course. How about we go to hogsmead together next weekend?" I can take you to Zonkos joke shop. Thats where George and I get most of our inspiration from." He chimed happily. I found myself grinning and moving closer to him.

" That sounds great." I muttered before rising up to capture his lips in a quick kiss. I took him a minute to respond but when he did sparks flew. I know it sounds corny but he didnt try to eat my face like Cedric Diggory or make me feel like I was going to drown like Seamus finnigan. His lips were warm and he knew what he was doing. I found myself smiling brightly as we parted.

" Goodnight Melanie." He whispered as we began parting ways.

" Goodnight Fred."

I smiled all the way up to my dorm and even thought about waking up all the girs to gush about what an amazing time I had but then I decided I wanted to keep our fantastic night a secret for just a little longer.


End file.
